Room of Angels
by Nana-Yuki-Sunset
Summary: Serie de oneshots y songfis. La noche es oscura,la muerte te espera escondida,los amigos se vuelven enemigos,sientes que alguién te vigila...pero tranquilo,todo es una pesadilla...tal vez./Perdón pero es que tenia que publicarlo.
1. Se agradece no prender la luz

**Bueno, antes que nada, voy a pedirles que no me miren raro (No se me ocurre otra frase XD) por lo que voy a escribir, y perdón si ya había alguien que había publicado algo así antes. Lo que sucede es que observe que en otros famdoms (¿Se escribe así?) hay series de oneshots como estos. Algunos estarán basados en leyendas urbanas, otros serán songfics, también los habrá basados en alguna película del genero… y me temo que va a haber unos cuantos originales de mi repulsiva imaginación. **

**El título proviene de una canción del mismo nombre, la cual no descarto para algún capitulo y pertenece al soundtrack de Silent Hill. Estaba entre esta y otra llamada "You're not here" perteneciente al mismo juego, pero me fui por ****Room**** of ****Angels**** ya que es como que más relajada y tal vez por eso da más escalofríos (al menos para mí). Y que conste que va a haber de todo menos ángeles. **

**Adelanto que de parejas quizás haya de todo un poco. También diré que va a haber algún que otro oneshot interconectado entre sí, pero muy pocos. **

**Ahora si al capítulo:**

…**.**

Personajes: Damien y Pip (Dip). Pequeño cameo de Craig.

_Pesadilla #1_

_Gracias por no prender la luz_

Pip y Damien habían sido una pareja feliz en años anteriores, pero últimamente el pelinegro solía salir mucho, si no era por trabajo, era para divertirse con unos amigos, y viceversa. El rubio observaba que ya no pasaban tiempo juntos como antes, y parecía como si su novio se estuviera olvidando de él.

La situación se repitió unas semanas más, y finalmente Philip se armó de valor y le pidió:

"Por favor… no te vayas"

La súplica tomo por sorpresa a Damien. "¿De qué me hablas?"

El chico de acento británico tembló un poco antes de responder.

"Que no quiero que salgas hoy… ¿No puedes quedarte a beber té conmigo?"

"No puedo,tengo que salir a trabajar"- Le respondió con cierta indiferencia.

"¿Un sábado?"- Pip insistió, y prosiguió- "Por favor, escuche en las noticias que un psicópata escapo recientemente y la policía todavía no le encuentra. Quédate…"

Al decir esto, Pip tomo con cierta fuerza el brazo de su compañero. Al sentir el contacto, una furia de origen desconocido controlo a Damien. Libero el brazo y de inmediato le propino un fuerte golpe con el mismo.

"¡Se cuidarme solo!"- Gritó, pero de inmediato la voz se le quebró al ver lo que había hecho. Pip se encontraba en el suelo, con un gran moretón en su rostro, la nariz un tanto sangrante y con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos azules.

"Perdóname Pip… No sé lo que me paso"- Se disculpó Damien mientras le socorría del piso y le daba un beso en los labios- "No saldré el día de hoy, lo prometo"

"¿L-lo prometes?"

"Lo juró"- Le dijo antes de besarle nuevamente.

Pasaron el día juntos, pero en la noche Damien despertó al escuchar su celular sonando. Con cuidado de no despertar a Philip, quien se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, se levantó y salió de la habitación para contestarlo. Se trataba de Craig, uno de sus amigos de borrachera.

"¡Pero todos aquí te estamos esperando!"- Dijo la voz al teléfono, que sonaba ya un tanto alcoholizada.

Damien iba a responder, pero escucho un ruido extraño proveniente de la habitación, casi como si alguien entrara por la ventana. Estuvo a punto de prender la luz para revisar, pero no lo hizo al recordar que Pip seguía durmiendo y se despertaría. _Seguramente solo es el viento…_

"Ehh… Damien,¿sigues allí?"

"No puedo, se lo prometí a Pip"

"Ah sí, tu novio marica. ¿Qué sucede, en Inglaterra nunca salen a fiestas o que?. Seguro te lo perdonaría después, es solo una salida insignificante"

Damien suspiro con cansancio.

"Ok, estaré allí"

Fue de vuelta a la habitación a buscar su chaqueta, ya que afuera hacia frio. Una vez más prefirió no prender la luz y camino casi en puntillas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Observo que efectivamente la ventana estaba abierta, pero aquello no era nada del otro mundo ya que llevaba mucho tiempo defectuosa. Con cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido la cerró nuevamente, no podría perdonarse si Pip cogía un resfriado además de su promesa rota.

….

Le tomo algún tiempo llegar a la fiesta, donde a pesar del constante ofrecimiento de sus amigos no pudo beber ni una gota de alcohol. Finalmente la conciencia de culpa pudo más y decidió regresar a casa, donde sin saberlo le esperaba la peor de las sorpresas.

El lugar estaba completamente rodeado de patrullas. Alarmado, intento entrar a su casa, pero un policía lo detuvo.

"Perdone, pero no puede pasar"

"¿De qué me está hablando?, ¡es mi casa!"

"Señor, antes que nada debe usted guardar la calma…"

Damien no quiso escuchar explicaciones y a fuerza de golpes logro hacerse paso y abrir la puerta de su vivienda. Una vez allí se dirigió a su cuarto y lo que vio allí le dejo helado.

El cadáver de Pip se encontraba sobre la cama tal y como le había dejado. Habían amordazado su boca con cinta adhesiva y tenía puñaladas por casi todo su cuerpo. Y un poco más allá, escrito con sangre en el vidrio de la ventana, se podía leer un mensaje: Gracias por no prender la luz.

**Ok, me quedo más tétrico imposible, pero que conste que esta solo es una leyenda que he adaptado. Pobre Damien, le traume de por vida… y que conste que no tengo nada en contra de Pip, al contrario, siento una inexplicable creatividad a la hora de dar muerte a mis personajes favoritos. Es más, si no me odian todavía por este capítulo, si me odiaran para el próximo, ya que mi victima para el siguiente oneshot si llegara a publicarle es un pelirrojo que creo imposible que a alguien no le agrade. **

**Adiós…y por favor, no me asesinen. Es una súplica (Pone ojos de cachorrito) 3**


	2. Fotografiando la muerte

**Bueno, aquí nuevamente. Esta historia está nuevamente basada en una "leyenda urbana" que leí en una página (La misma en la que encontré la del primer capítulo),pero la historia es mucho más irreal y parece más digna de una película, no lo sé. Sentí que era demasiado truculenta para dejarla pasar XD**

**Pobre Kyle, pobre Cartman… ambos sufrirán. **

**Y a ti, querido lector, ¿también eres de esas personas que aman tomar fotografías?**

_Pesadilla #2_

_Fotografiando la muerte_

Kyle Broflovski y Eric Cartman eran dos chicos que adoraban molestarse mutuamente. Por alguna misteriosa razón que ninguno de los dos entendía del todo, siempre estuvieron juntos como buenos amigos. Pero cualquiera que se acercara a conocerles comprobaría que eran como el agua y el aceite.

Últimamente la nueva obsesión de Cartman era la de tomarle fotografías a cualquier cosa. Le tomaba fotos a los pájaros, a la nieve, a los árboles, al cielo, a las montañas, a las nubes, a los autos, a los perros… Y a Kyle. Tenía una nueva cámara fotográfica súper costosa y quería lucirla a los cuatro vientos. Y claro, de paso fastidiar un poco al pelirrojo.

Por esos días ellos y su grupo de amigos, conformado por Stan, Wendy, Kenny y Butters, se habían ido unos días a la playa. Una tía de Stan le había dejado una casa de tres habitaciones en la región costera para que se la cuidara, y al ser vacaciones, todos se habían ido hacia allí.

Lo complicado del asunto es que, como Stan quería compartir habitación con su novia, y Kenny a su vez compartía la suya con Butters, a nuestros dos protagonistas no le quedó otra que compartir cuarto. La situación era tan incómoda que, si antes ambos solo se molestaban, ahora se odiaban realmente.

Cartman, mientras tanto, continuaba tomando fotos. Como es de suponer, la gran mayoría de las fotos que tomo eran de Kyle durmiendo. Un día, el susodicho se despertó por uno de los flashes, y al momento siguiente el pelirrojo estaba persiguiendo al castaño por toda la playa.

"¡Ya déjame en paz!"

"¡Dame esa estúpida cámara!"

"¡Nunca, la tiraras al mar!"

"Para lo que sirve…"

Tanto alboroto, como es lógico, término despertando al resto del grupo, pero como una escena así ya era parte del día a día, todos se esforzaron por volver a dormir.

Mientras tanto, la estúpida persecución llego al muelle. Kyle luchaba con Cartman para arrebatarle la cámara, y Cartman se le ocurrió amenazarle con una navaja que solía llevar en el bolsillo para esas situaciones, pero jamás pensó (ni pensaba) en usarla en serio.

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido como inesperadamente. Kyle se abalanzo sobre Eric, al mismo tiempo que este enfundaba la navaja. Basto un movimiento en falso, y el arma se clavó en la garganta del chico. Asustado por lo que acababa de hacer, Cartman se quedó inmóvil observando a su compañero morir, y solo se le ocurrió arrojar el cuerpo al mar, huir hacia la casa y fingir en lo posible que no sabía nada.

….

Se hicieron investigaciones, pero todavía no se llegaba a ninguna teoría convincente. Entre tanto, Eric reveló la foto que le había tomado a Kyle en la cama aquella fatídica mañana, y la colgó en su cuarto. No sentía remordimientos por lo que él consideraba un simple accidente, pero tampoco sentía orgullo ni nada que se le pareciera. Sin Kyle, no tenía a quien alardearle nada, cualquier triunfo quedaba vacío al no poder restregárselo en la cara a nadie. Por primera vez, Cartman entendió porque se juntaban siendo tan enemigos, y se permitió extrañar al chico al que había matado por una estupidez.

Una noche, sin embargo, le pareció escuchar la voz del pelirrojo de nuevo, saludándole: "_Hola gordo, ¿me extrañaste?_". Alarmado, despertó gritando y corrió a prender la luz. Estaba solo en la habitación, y la foto seguía donde la había dejado, sin ningún cambio visible. Al ver la foto, Eric se permitió sonreír irónicamente. "Por un momento lo olvide, tú estás muerto y yo estoy vivo, ¡Ja!". Sintiéndose regodeante por primera vez desde el incidente, volvió a la cama.

"_Y eso es algo que pienso arreglar…_"- Volvió a decir la voz, esta vez mucho más cerca. Cartman volvió a prender la luz, dispuesto a darle una paliza a quien estuviera haciéndole aquella broma, y se llevó un sobresalto al ver que la foto había cambiado: El Kyle de la foto ahora lucía una mirada llena de perversidad, y parecía seguirle con la mirada.

El muchacho corrió hacia la cocina, repitiéndose a si mismo que estaba teniendo un simple ataque de nervios que desaparecería apenas comiera algo. Pero la voz se volvió más fuerte una vez entró a la cocina. Todos los utensilios temblaban, las gavetas se abrían solas y todo se volvió un concierto de espanto.

"¿_Por qué, por qué_?"- La voz ahora gritaba, adolorida. Los cubiertos, los cuchillos y tenedores, todo aquello que fuera punzante, se elevó en el aire. Eric busco estúpidamente la cámara y se aferró a ella, como si tomando fotos pudiera librase de lo que veía.

"¡¿Por qué me mataste, hijo de puta?"

Después el ruido del flash de la cámara, los cubiertos al ser lanzados contra algo, un grito…y luego el silencio.

Una semana después, Butters recibió en frente de su puerta una caja de regalo que le dejo un tanto traumado. Adentro de la caja se encontraban dos fotografías: La de Kyle recién despertado en su cama… y la de Cartman, recién fallecido, clavado contra la pared por toda una serie de cubiertos. Y ambas fotos continuaron guardadas de esa forma, regresándoles la mirada a cualquiera que quisiera abrir la caja y comprobar la historia.

**Bueno, si me preguntan, de todas las historias que había en la página esta fue la única que logro asustarme un poco. Originalmente los roles del fantasma y el asesino iban a ser al revés, pero decidí intercambiarlos a último momento, no porque Cartman se merezca más sufrimiento, sino porque solo a los gorditos se les ocurre calmar los nervios con comida XD. Además, a Eric le queda bien el papel de "Fotógrafo empedernido-asesino", y sobre todas las cosas, el "hijos de puta" que dice el fantasma adquiere cierta gracia. **

**Nos vemos para la próxima pesadilla!**


End file.
